


Broken Butt

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hange is a sly motherfucker, I love a good AU, Levi is such an awkward dude, Like I wanted it to be longer but..., Oh well., This is too damn short too, and this happened, but my rp partner wanted a fic, doctor! Erwin Smith, he can checkup on me any day, non-binary Hange, this isn't even a decent fic, totally au, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange is sneaky, and Levi is awkward, and did I mention Erwin's a doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Butt

The night was cool, and the moon softly illuminated the kitchen of a very clean apartment.

Hange had woken up hungry, and thank God their roommate had a separate bedroom, otherwise he’d have been woken up by Hange’s clumsy footsteps. They’d forgotten where they left their glasses, so couldn’t see a damn thing. Before long, they arrived in the immaculate kitchen, trying to see what snacks Levi had bought. He knew that Hange had a large appetite, so tried to stock up as often as he could, otherwise he’d be subjected to continuous whining and moaning.

Hange reached up to one of the cupboards, trying to clamber up the counter, but fell. It hurt, since the floors were made from real wood planks, and Hange didn’t have much to cushion their fall.

A blood curdling scream filled the air.

“Ah! Levi! I’ve broken my butt!” they yelled at the top of their lungs. Rolling about on the floor, clutching their bottom, Hange wept loudly.

Shuffling into the kitchen, with an unimpressed look on his pale face, Levi stood over Hange.

“And why the fuck do you think I care? I have to work tomorrow, and I need to be up early.” he said, frowning as he did so. He dragged his feet out of the kitchen, ignoring the whimpers coming from Hange’s shaking body.

“It hurts! Like no pain I’ve ever felt before! I think- I think I’m dying!” they called. “Please! I need to go to hospital!”

Levi stopped in his tracks. He turned round slowly, a huge scowl on his face.

“I’m not taking you to the fucking hospital, you stupid piece of shit. It’s 3am.” he growled.

Realising they were fighting a losing battle, Hange decided to pull out the big guns. Rolling over even more, yelping each time they touched the sore parts, Hange smiled as they looked at Levi.

“You know-” they started, trying to stand up, but clearly in a lot of pain. “That hot doctor might be there.”

Levi’s face softened a little at the mention of Dr Smith. Frequent midnight trips to the hospital, because his scientist friend was a clumsy piece of shit especially when there were weird chemicals involved, had allowed Levi to make the acquaintance of a very handsome blond doctor.

“How hurt are you?” Levi asked, trying not to sound desperate to go. He frowned slightly too, to make it more believable.

Hange skipped over, patting Levi on the head, something that he hated them doing.

“Oh, I’m very hurt. So much pain!” they moaned, mockingly draping their other hand across their greasy forehead. Their face then became serious. “But, honestly, I think I’ve done some damage to my pelvis. I can’t skip as well as I used to.”

Sighing, Levi rolled his eyes, walking into his bedroom to get changed.

“We leave in five minutes.” he called, slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but any comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. Please, please, comment, though! I'd love to actually talk to people instead of just typing shit up all day. Also, I apologise for any mistakes. I make a lot.


End file.
